


Experimenting

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-08
Updated: 2005-09-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: One hundred words exactly. Written for Inell





	Experimenting

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Hermione came, keening wildly beneath Ginny’s talented tongue, her head tossing restlessly in Neville’s lap. His fingers combed through her sweat-dampened brown curls, each movement rubbing against his erection. Ginny smiled and straightened, giving Neville the chance to admire both nubile bodies, clear skin glowing in the lambent sunshine filtering through the window.

“Not quite what you expected; was it?” she asked, while Hermione grinned breathlessly at him.

“No, it was even better.” Neville kissed Ginny, tasting another woman on his lips for the first time. He kissed Hermione in turn before saying, “Switch places with me, Gin.”

Hermione whimpered.


End file.
